To Save You, That's All
by Tsukisuki-chama
Summary: "Kau salah menduganya sebagai penghianat, ya 'kan?" /"KAU INGIN MENGHUKUMKU 'KAN! KELUAR KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" / "…tepat dibelakangmu." / "A-a-ya…?" /"Akan kuubah takdirmu." / WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI/BL / PAIRING:C-ta x A-ya (CA) / Genre: Romance, Angst, Mystery, a little friendship / CHAPTER 4 PLUS EPILOG UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**~To Save You, That's All~**

****Genre : Romance, Mystery, Angst, Friendship (just a little, maybe?)****

**Shuuen no Shiori (c) Suzumu**

**To Save You, That's All (c) Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI, BL (BOYS LOVE)**

**Pairing : C-ta x A-ya (CA)**

.

.

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN~**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Save You, That's All - Prolog<strong>

.

C-ta masih menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Sejak kemunculan akun twitter aneh, ponselnya sering berbunyi nyaring, nyaris sepanjang hari. Tweet dari akun ber-username mearry1713 kini memenuhi twitternya.

C-ta masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil menatap ponselnya. kali ini, tatapan bingungnya lebih dikarenakan B-ko yang tiba-tiba memutus teleponnya. "Heh? Kenapa tiba-tiba ditutup?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal, ia mau memberitahu pesan penting pada gadis itu.

Pesan tentang kematian A-ya, yang tentunya masih tidak bisa ia terima.

.

PING PONG…

.

Ponsel C-ta kembali berbunyi dan sukses membuat pemiliknya terlonjak kaget. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, C-ta menggerakkan jarinya dan membuka akunnya. Dan memang benar orang itu lagi yang mengiriminya pesan aneh. "Apa lagi kali ini?" gumamnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Sekarang aku memandangi bulan dari jendela itu'

.

* * *

><p>" Bulan? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa harus dikirimkan padaku?" C-ta menggerutu pelan. Semakin berkembangnya zaman, orang iseng juga makin bertebaran dimana-mana ya? Huh!<p>

Baru saja C-ta ingin menaruh ponselnya, bunyi itu tedengar lagi. Dengan kasar C-ta membuka dan membaca pesan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Warnanya sama dengan bulan malam itu…'

.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" C-ta terdiam. Malam itu...? Bulan malam itu...? Perlahan C-ta menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya. Terdiam lama, memandangi bulan kemerahan yang cahayanya menembus kamarnya yang agak gelap.<p>

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari keningnya. Suasana tenang malam itu tidak setenang hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keras.

Ia merasa aneh.

Hal penting apa yang telah ia lupakan? Malam itu… Ada apa dengan malam itu?

Apa…?

Ada apa dengan malam yang disinari bulan merah… heh?

.

"Ah!" Kepala C-ta tersentak kuat-kuat. Seketika, C-ta limbung ke depan. Dengan cepat, ia meraih dinding di dekatnya. Ia pegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Matanya juga sedikit mengabur dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Ia baru ingat sekarang. Ia baru ingat...

Malam itu... ya malam itu...

Malam terbunuhnya A-ya…

.

Oleh dirinya…

.

Nafas C-ta naik turun tidak beraturan. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Noda yang menghalangi ingatannya seakan-akan tercuci dengan sabun super. Hilang tanpa bekas. Hanya menyisakan kenangan paling buruk yang ingin sekali ia lupakan.

Tidak. Bahkan ia tidak berusaha melupakannya.

Ia pun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa melupakan semua itu. Bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Bisa melupakan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada orang yang paling ia sayangi. Dan memori tentang itu terus mengulang di otaknya tanpa henti.

"Aku… Aku yang telah membunuh A-ya…" mulutnya mulai bergumam tanpa ia sadari.

.

PING PONG…

.

C-ta mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Pesan itu masih saja datang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Seperti saat membelah boneka, kau gunakan pisau'

.

* * *

><p>C-ta mundur perlahan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, nyaris ia terjerembab ke belakang karena kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.<p>

"T-tidak… I-itu… boneka berharga kita… tercabik-cabik… j-jadi aku… aku…" gumam C-ta lagi.

.

PING PONG…

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Walaupun dia memanggil namamu'

.

* * *

><p>C-ta langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.<p>

"K-ketika dia memanggil namaku… a-aku... aku menusuknya..."

Lutut C-ta melemas dan ia pun merosot ke lantai.

"A-aku… aku…"

.

PING PONG…

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Kau salah menduganya sebagai penghianat, ya 'kan?'

.

* * *

><p>"CUKUP! A-YA MEMANG PENGHIANAT!" jerit C-ta sekencang-kencangnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ruangan itu seperti mengambil semua pasokan oksigen yang ia butuhkan.<p>

"M-maka dari itu... MAKA DARI ITU KUBUNUH DIA!" teriaknya lagi. Ia tutupi wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Kenyataan itu terlalu pahit. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya yang terdengar memilukan.

Terasa terlalu memilukan karena A-ya memang bukanlah penghianat itu… Ia bukanlah si 'rubah'… dan C-ta tahu itu tepat setelah menusuk A-ya hingga tewas.

.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat sekarang 'kan?

Kini yang tertinggal hanya rasa takut. Rasa takut akan hukuman yang menimpanya karena salah menebak siapa sang 'rubah'.

.

PING PONG…

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Aku sekarang ada di depan kamarmu'

.

* * *

><p>C-ta tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mengambil cutter dan berteriak keras, "KAU INGIN MENGHUKUMKU 'KAN?! KELUAR KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"<p>

.

PING PONG… PING PONG…

.

Kali ini telepon. C-ta mengangkatnya dan menunggu suara asing itu terdengar.

"**Sekarang aku…**"

C-ta syok seketika. Suara itu bukan hanya terdengar dari ponselnya, tapi juga…

"…**tepat dibelakangmu.**"

C-ta menoleh cepat. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya pisau yang meluncur cepat menuju dirinya.

.

JREP!

.

Mata C-ta makin terbuka lebar. Mulutnya makin menganga. Wajah pucatnya makin memucat.

Pisau itu…

Pisau itu mengenai seseorang di depannya.

C-ta terjerembab ke lantai. Ia hanya diam tak bergerak, tidak mampu kabur kemana-mana. Ia terlalu terpaku pada sosok yang menolongnya terhindar dari hukuman 'Book of Demise'.

Sosok itu…

Sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

.

"A-a-ya…?" bisik C-ta dengan suara parau.

"Keluar," perintah A-ya.

"Eh?"

"Keluar kubilang, C-ta!" ulang A-ya untuk kedua kalinya.

C-ta memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Otaknya masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagaimana bisa…?

A-ya sudah mati. Ia tahu itu bukan sekadar berita palsu atau gosip karena ia sendirilah yang membunuhnya.

Lalu… itu siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#Note Note Author#<strong>

**.**

GROAARR~~(?) Hello minna-san~ saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti hiatus (mumpung libur panjang :"3) dan malah menulis fict ini (padahal fict lain pada terbengkalai -_-a)

karena ini pertama kalinya nulis di fandom ini, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya atau tokohnya rada aneh (saya emang aneh sih *pundung*) jadi, kalau ada kritik, saran, atau apapun silahkan isi kotak review dibawah ini~ hee, hee~ XD


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back! 'u')/ - (akhirnya bisa nulis lagi setelah kebanjiran melulu ;w;)

Btw, thanks for reading and reviewing~ ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya:<strong>

**.**

"A-a-ya…?" bisik C-ta dengan suara parau.

"Keluar," perintah A-ya.

"Eh?"

"Keluar kubilang, C-ta!" ulang A-ya untuk kedua kalinya.

C-ta memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Otaknya masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagaimana bisa…?

A-ya sudah mati. Ia tahu itu bukan sekadar berita palsu atau gosip karena ia sendirilah yang membunuhnya.

Lalu… itu siapa?

**.**

**.**

**~To Save You, That's All~**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Angst, Friendship (just a little, maybe?)**

**Shuuen no Shiori (c) Suzumu**

**To Save You, That's All (c) Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI, BL (BOYS LOVE)**

**Pairing : C-ta x A-ya (CA)**

.

.

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN~**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Save You, That's All - Chapter 1<strong>

**.**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan mengejutkan C-ta.

"Dia sudah kuurus," jelas A-ya tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun, datar.

C-ta masih diam. Matanya tanpa sadar terus mengekori A-ya pergi.

.

Eh? A-ya pergi?

.

C-ta langsung berlari mengejar sosok bermata merah yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"A-YAAA!"

A-ya berhenti dan menoleh. "Apa?"

.

BRUK!

.

C-ta memeluk A-ya erat-erat. Ia bahagia. Ia senang karena tubuh A-ya bukan hanya ilusi semata. Bukan sesuatu yang tak bisa disentuh sama sekali. Air matanya turun dengan deras. Ia tak peduli.

C-ta memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa A-ya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada asumsinya tentang A-ya yang selalu membutuhkannya. Ia tidak butuh asumsi untuk hidup.

Ia hanya butuh A-ya.

"C-ta…"

"Maaf… A-ya, aku minta maaf. Maaf, maaf, maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud. A-aku… Aku pikir -"

.

CUP!

.

C-ta bungkam. Dengan perlahan, disentuhnya pipinya yang dikecup A-ya. Lalu, matanya beralih pada wajah A-ya yang tersenyum.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Air mata C-ta kembali mengalir. Anak berambut coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil kembali memeluk A-ya, tidak mau kehilangan A-ya lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Nah, C-ta."<p>

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku sebentar saja?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku… sesak tahu."

C-ta hanya meringis lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada A-ya. Malam ini, A-ya menginap di rumah C-ta. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin A-ya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri sedangkan diluar sana rumor tentang kematian A-ya menyebar luas.

Ah, rumor ya?

"A-ya," panggil C-ta sambil mengganti posisi tidurnya jadi miring menghadap A-ya.

"Apa?"

"Jadi… Kau selamat?"

Senyum A-ya menghilang. C-ta langsung cepat-cepat menambahkan, "B-bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi aku bingung. Lalu, di berita itu, tubuh siapa yang mereka bawa kalau begitu?"

A-ya meringsut mendekati C-ta. Wajah C-ta kontan memerah.

"Berjanjilah…" bisik A-ya tepat di telinga C-ta. Suara kecil A-ya sukses membuat jantung C-ta berdetak tidak karuan. "…Kau tidak akan pergi setelah kuberitahu."

C-ta memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Pergi dari A-ya? Pergi kenapa? Setelah mendapatkannya kembali, untuk apa ia meninggalkan A-ya?

"Berjanji saja."

C-ta mengangguk sambil membelai rambut hitam kecoklatan A-ya.

"Aku… bukan manusia lagi."

Gerakan tangan C-ta di rambut A-ya mendadak berhenti. Ia terlalu syok. Bukan manusia katanya? Lalu, apa…?

Mata A-ya terlihat semakin kelam ketika melihat wajah kaget C-ta. Ia takut.

"Lalu kenapa?" A-ya mendongak memandangi C-ta bingung. "Lalu kenapa kalau kau bukan manusia? Kau tetap A-ya yang kukenal 'kan?" ulang C-ta sambil tersenyum lebar. Gerakan membelainya berubah jadi mengucal-ucal rambut A-ya.

A-ya hanya tersenyum lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada C-ta. C-ta, yang sudah mengenal A-ya seperti mengenal dirinya sendiri, tahu kalau A-ya tersipu malu. Tapi, tidak ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Hal itu semakin membenarkan kalau A-ya bukanlah manusia lagi.

"Kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, A-ya?"

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan padaku. Kalau kau bukan manusia, lalu kau apa?"

"Ng… hantu mungkin…?"

C-ta menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Mungkin? Lho, kau tidak tahu?"

"Semuanya jadi seperti tidak pasti," jawab A-ya muram.

"Tapi, kau bisa kusentuh. Jadi tidak mungkin kau hantu 'kan?"

A-ya mengangguk-angguk. "Kau benar juga ya," katanya polos. Melihat wajah A-ya yang seperti itu, rasanya C-ta ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

A-ya tiba-tiba cemberut. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

C-ta terperangah. "Kau tahu?!"

"Kau benar-benar berpikiran yang aneh-aneh?! Astaga, C-ta, aku jadi takut tidur di sebelahmu!"

C-ta terkekeh. "Kukira kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Mau kuberitahu apa yang barusan kupikirkan?"

A-ya memalingkan wajahnya, menjauh dari C-ta. "T-tidak perlu."

"Tadi…"

"Stooop!" cegah A-ya. Ia tahu sahabatnya yang tidak tahu malu itu pasti tetap akan bicara. A-ya berusaha keras menutup mulut C-ta.

"Aku–mmphhh!" C-ta berusaha menyingkirkan tangan A-ya dan berhasil. "…berpikir kalau kau manis."

A-ya langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Kubilang jangan katakan!"

"Sekali-kali 'kan tidak apa-apa," balas C-ta sambil terkikik melihat respon A-ya. Hal menyenangkan lainnya bagi C-ta adalah mengerjai A-ya. A-ya jadi terlihat lebih manis kalau sedang marah.

"Aku 'kan tidak mau!" protes A-ya.

"Lalu, kau tahu 'kan aku suka makanan manis?"

"HEEEH! BERHENTI DISITU!" jerit A-ya dari balik bantal.

"Aku jadi ingin memaka–mmmphhh!" Tanpa menunggu perkataan C-ta selesai, A-ya langsung membekap bantal yang dipegangnya ke wajah C-ta. C-ta menarik-narik bantal itu agar menjauh dari mukanya. Tapi, dalam posisi seperti itu, jelas A-ya yang lebih kuat dari C-ta.

"MMPPHHH!"

"Diam, diam, diam, diaaaammm!"

C-ta memukul-mukul kasur disebelahnya, meminta A-ya melepaskannya.

"NO!" tolak A-ya mentah-mentah.

Tiba-tiba C-ta berhenti. A-ya menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "C-ta?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban. C-ta diam saja.

"C-ta…?" A-ya melepaskan bantalnya dan mulai khawatir ketika melihat mata C-ta yang tertutup. Diguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya itu. Tapi, C-ta tidak merespon apapun. "Hei!"

Karena tak juga ada balasan, A-ya mendekatkan jarinya ke hidung C-ta, mencoba memastikan masih ada hembusan udara yang melewati hidung itu.

Tapi, tidak ada.

A-ya langsung menepuk-nepuk pipi C-ta yang tak kunjung sadar itu dan terus memanggil-manggil namanya. "C-ta! C-ta! C-TA!"

"Ah, benar!" A-ya ingat kalau dulu guru olahraganya pernah mengajarkan bagaimana melakukan pertolongan pertama pada kondisi yang seperti ini. A-ya mendongakan kepala C-ta dan membuka mulut C-ta sedikit.

"T-tapi ini memalukan…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, tidak mau melihat C-ta. "Tapi, kalau tidak, C-ta bisa…." A-ya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang, tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan C-ta bisa mati. Kalau C-ta mati, untuk apa dia kemari?

A-ya langsung membuka mulutnya dan siap menghembuskan udara ke dalam mulut C-ta.

"Oh, kau agresif sekali~"

A-ya berteriak kaget dan langsung mundur ke belakang sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding. "C-C-C-TA?!"

C-ta duduk lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Tak kusangka kau berani menciumku~"

Wajah A-ya berubah menjadi 'super-malu mode on'. "A-aku… AKU HARUS KE KAMAR MANDI!" lalu dengan secepat mungkin, A-ya berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat dan tinggallah C-ta yang cengar-cengir mesum di kamarnya.

.

DUAAKK!

.

C-ta melompat kaget. Sedang nikmat-nikmatnya melamun, ia dikejutkan oleh suara benturan keras yang terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Tepatnya dari arah kamar mandi. Eh? Kamar mandi?

"A-YA!" C-ta melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyerbu kamar mandi. C-ta berdecak kesal melihat A-ya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"A-ya, oi! A-ya!" yang dipanggil diam saja. "Eh, tunggu…"

C-ta terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat A-ya jatuh. Tidak ada barang-barang di kamar mandi itu yang bergeser dari tempatnya. Lalu, disentuhnya lantai di sekitar A-ya. Kering.

C-ta masih saja melongo ditempat sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau A-ya sedang berbalik mengerjainya. "Hoo… begitu ya..? Kau mau mengerjaiku balik, heh? Kau gagal, A-ya~"

Hening. C-ta merasa aneh berbicara sendiri seperti itu. A-ya yang sudah gagal juga tidak bangun dan hanya diam.

"Oi, A-ya," panggil C-ta sambil mencubit pipi A-ya. "Kau sudah ketahuan. Lebih baik bangun saja sekarang. Percuma juga."

Alih-alih bangun, A-ya hanya mengeluarkan erangan kecil, "Sakit…"

C-ta ber-face-palm ria. "Kalau kucubit seperti itu memang sakit, A-ya."

"B-bukan…" C-ta menoleh.

"Kau kenapa, A-ya?" C-ta mengguncang-guncangkan bahu A-ya yang terlihat kesakitan. Nafasnya berat seperti orang yang terkena asma. "A-ya?"

"Uuuukkhh… p-panas, C-ta… sakit…"

"Eh?" C-ta mengangkat kepala A-ya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi A-ya dan membelainya perlahan. "Panas? Sakit? Kau kenapa, A-ya?"

"sakit…. S-seluruh tubuhku sakit…" A-ya meringkuk memeluk lututnya sendiri seakan-akan tubuhnya itu bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

C-ta kebingungan setengah mati. Tubuh A-ya terasa panas sekali seperti orang demam. Tapi masalahnya, A-ya bukan lagi manusia, bahkan hantu pun bukan. Lalu bagaimana ia harus bertindak? Tahu penyebabnya saja tidak.

"C-C-ta…. A-aku tidak mau mati lagi…"

Mata C-ta melebar. Sejak kapan kaki A-ya menghilang seperti itu?

"kuso! A-ya!"

C-ta membopong A-ya ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Lalu, anak itu berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya sambil terus berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi pada A-ya. Ia tidak mengerti hal-hal occult seperti ini. Hanya A-ya yang tahu. Apa ia harus menelpon B-ko atau D-ne?

Ah, B-ko mungkin tahu. B-ko sering bersama A-ya, mungkin saja A-ya menceritakan hal-hal aneh itu juga padanya.

C-ta langsung menghubungi B-ko. Ketika terdengar seseorang mengangkat telponnya, C-ta langsung menyerocos, "B-ko! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Ah, ini C-ta ya?"

C-ta mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Bingung. "I-ini siapa?"

"Aku ibunya B-ko."

"Oh, bibi. B-ko-nya ada?"

Terdengar jeda panjang yang kemudian disusul dengan helaan nafas. "B-ko telah pergi, C-ta."

Mata C-ta terbelalak. "P-pergi?"

"Pergi menyusul A-ya."

"Eh?" Menyusul A-ya? Mati…?

"Maaf ya, bibi mau mengurus pemakaman B-ko." Dan kemudian telepon itu terputus.

Ponsel C-ta terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya yang gemetar. "T-tidak mungkin…"

"A-aku tidak kuat lagi…" gumam A-ya yang lagi-lagi meringkuk kesakitan.

C-ta mengepalkan tangannya. Dia harus bagaimana?

"C-ta…"

C-ta berbalik dan meraih tangan A-ya. "Tahan sebentar ya, A-ya. Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini."

A-ya menggenggam tangan C-ta erat-erat. "C-ta… D-ne akan dibunuh, jaga dia ya."

"Eh? A-A-ya…?" mata C-ta melebar. Bukan A-ya lagi yang ada di gengamannya.

Tapi kelinci bermata satu milik A-ya.

"A-YAA!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#Note-Note Author#<strong>

**.**

fiuh, kelar juga chapter ini *usap keringat*

eh- demam CA saya kumat lagi, jadi bikin adegan merepet2(?) gini /rolling /nosebleed /kicked

waduh, bentar lagi liburan usai, entah saya masih bisa update chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat atau tidak ;;w;; (ini aja udah kelewat lama TwT)


	3. Chapter 2

Langsung aja ya hehe ^^

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya:<strong>

**.**

"C-ta…"

C-ta berbalik dan meraih tangan A-ya. "Tahan sebentar ya, A-ya. Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini."

A-ya menggenggam tangan C-ta erat-erat. "C-ta… D-ne akan dibunuh, jaga dia ya."

"Eh? A-A-ya…?" mata C-ta melebar. Bukan A-ya lagi yang ada di gengamannya.

Tapi kelinci bermata satu milik A-ya.

"A-YAA!"

**.**

**.**

**~To Save You, That's All~**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Angst, Friendship (just a little, maybe?)**

**Shuuen no Shiori (c) Suzumu**

**To Save You, That's All (c) Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI, BL (BOYS LOVE)**

**Pairing : C-ta x A-ya (CA)**

.

.

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN~**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Save You, That's All - Chapter 2<strong>

**.**

BRAK!

.

"Ada apa, C-ta? Kenapa pintunya dibanting seperti itu?" tanya ibunya C-ta keheranan melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Wanita itu lalu masuk ke dapur dan membereskan belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas.

"N-nande mo nai!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, C-ta mempercepat langkahnya berlari keluar rumah.

"Hei! C-ta! Mau apa kamu keluar malam-malam?! Hei!" Pertanyaan ibunya tak lagi digubris. Boneka kelinci, ah, maksudnya A-ya, digenggamnya erat-erat. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri berusaha mencari orang yang kini sedang coba dihubunginya.

"Cih! Kemana gadis itu malam-malam begini?!" gerutu C-ta sambil menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya. Berulang kali panggilannya tidak dijawab gadis berambut ungu gelap itu.

Terakhir kali ia mengirim e-mail pada D-ne untuk mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu. D-ne malah membalas, "Untuk apa kau tahu. Aku sedang bersenang-senang ditengah gemerlap malam~"

Dan C-ta hanya bisa menggertakan gigi kesal.

Untuk apa ia mesti menyelamatkan gadis menyebalkan itu! D-ne pun tidak peduli pada apa pun kecuali pada B-ko-nya. Bahkan saat B-ko mati, ia masih bisa bersenang-senang seperti ini!

Tapi, sebenci apa pun dirinya saat ini, hatinya tetap berkata lain. Huh, otak dan hati terkadang tidak mau berjalan seirama. C-ta merasakan bahwa jika ia bisa menyelamatkan D-ne, A-ya bisa terselamatkan.

Entahlah.

Tidak pernah ia merasa sebimbang ini.

"Che!" C-ta berdecak kesal. Rambut karamelnya sudah berantakan karena diacak-acak terus-menerus. Mukanya kusut dan memelas. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Apa rencanamu, A-ya?"

.

.

Di lain tempat, D-ne yang berpakaian seperti B-ko, ah tidak, D-ne yang **berwujud** sama seperti B-ko tersenyum lebar. Dengan langkah riang, D-ne berjalan-jalan di kota dalam wujud B-ko.

Senyum bahagia D-ne sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi senyum kemenangan. Senyum yang hanya dimiliki seorang posesif yang akhirnya mendapatkan segalanya.

Dan B-ko yang sempurna akan tetap sempurna. Selamanya.

"Nee, B-ko, aku akan menjadi dirimu dengan sangat baik hingga tak ada seorang pun yang sadar," bisik gadis bermanik ungu itu sambil terkekeh menyeramkan.

Monster yang bernama kecemburuan telah menelan seluruh sisi manusiawi pada diri D-ne.

"Ufufufufu… Aku akan menjadi B-ko yang tanpa cela." Lalu tawanya mulai mengencang dan makin menyeramkan.

Tapi, tawanya terputus sedetik kemudian. Matanya terbelalak menatap ujung jalan yang gelap. Malam itu, bulan purnama menyinari langit dan bersembunyi di balik awan hitam.

D-ne mundur selangkah. Matanya menatap kegelapan di hadapannya dengan was-was. "S-siapa itu?!" desisnya.

Lalu, awan mulai tersibak perlahan, membukakan jalan bagi sinar sang rembulan untuk menerobos kota yang gelap.

Ujung jalan yang gelap mulai terlihat walaupun masih remang-remang. D-ne tersentak, bibirnya yang gemetar mulai bersuara, "T-tidak mungkin…"

"D-NE!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, D-ne menoleh cepat dan mendapati C-ta berdiri dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "C-Cta..?"

Seseorang di ujung jalan itu mulai mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi, bukan kecepatan manusia biasa.

"D-NE LARI!" teriak C-ta kencang-kencang menyadarkan D-ne yang sempat terbengong-bengong melihat kehadirannya. D-ne langsung berlari cepat menjauhi sosok yang semakin mendekat. "T-Tolong aku!" jerit D-ne ditengah usahanya melarikan diri.

Melihat D-ne yang malah berbelok ke gang sempit diantara gedung-gedung membuat C-ta berdecak kesal. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri gadis itu dan menariknya ke arah jalan utama.

Tinggal sedikit lagi. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai mereka tiba di tengah kerumunan orang dan cahaya lampu kota. Sedikit lagi.

Setibanya di jalan utama yang ramai, C-ta menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah orang yang mengejar mereka masih ada atau tidak.

Hilang.

Sosok itu tidak ada dimana-mana.

D-ne tersenyum, "Ano… Makasih, C-ta. Kukira aku bakal mati tadi."

C-ta menatap D-ne dengan raut wajah aneh. Beda lagi dengan D-ne yang merasa tidak enak dipandangi seperti itu.

"K-kau kenap—"

.

PLAK!

.

D-ne membatu. Ap—Kenapa..?

"Puas kau?!" maki C-ta. D-ne hanya terdiam, tidak menangkap maksud laki-laki itu.

C-ta kemudian berbalik pergi. Ia tidak punya urusan lagi dengan D-ne, apalagi setelah mengetahui kenyataannya. Kenyataan dibalik kematian B-ko, tentu saja.

.

Pada awalnya, saat mencari D-ne dan malah menemukan B-ko berdiri ketakutan ditengah bayang-bayang gedung bertingkat tinggi, C-ta sempat syok. Bagaimana tidak, barusan ia menelepon B-ko dan ibunya sendiri yang bilang B-ko sudah meninggal, lalu yang di depan matanya ini siapa kalo bukan B-ko?

Tapi, ketika melihat tingkah lakunya saat ketakutan, C-ta baru sadar yang ada di hadapannya itu bukan B-ko, melainkan D-ne. Karena teringat akan kata-kata A-ya, C-ta refleks berteriak memanggil D-ne agar lari dari sosok yang mungkin Kokkuri-san.

Lalu, ketika berlari bersama D-ne, C-ta sempat menoleh ke belakang dan lagi-lagi terkejut.

Terkejut setengah mati saat melihat sosok Kokkuri-san yang sebenarnya.

Sosok B-ko.

.

C-ta dengan wajah kusut duduk di bangku taman kota. Entah mengapa, kakinya malah membawanya ke taman kota yang temaram itu. Karena lelah, C-ta hanya bisa menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk terengah-engah di sana. Boneka kelinci A-ya masih digenggamnya. Tidak satu pun menunjukkan perubahan pada A-ya, walaupun ia sudah menolong D-ne.

C-ta mendongakan kepalanya dan bersandar pada bangku taman. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya dan mencoba berpikir jernih.

"Apa yang salah…? Apa yang harus kulakukan, A-ya…?"

.

.

.

.

"C-ta.. Bangun oi, C-ta…"

C-ta mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Hah? Sepertinya ia ketiduran di taman karena terlalu lelah.

C-ta terlompat kaget. "OH IYA, A-YA! ASTAGA AKU LUPA!" C-ta menggapai-gapai mencari boneka di sebelahnya.

.

Plok.

.

"Hah?" C-ta melongo. Bonekanya hilang kemana? Lah, ini bantal hitam apaan kok ada di sini?

C-ta mendongak dan mendapati sosok bermata merah memelototinya. "Eh?"

"C-TA NGAPAIN RABA-RABA PAHAKU, HEH?!"

"L-Lho?! A-ya?! K-Kok bisa?!" C-ta tergagap. Ia biarkan pipinya habis dicubiti A-ya. Ia masih bingung kenapa A-ya tiba-tiba bisa muncul kembali.

A-ya menggembungkan pipinya. "Bukannya kau sudah menyelamatkan D-ne, ya aku kembali lah, bodoh!"

C-ta hanya termangu memandangi A-ya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" A-ya ikutan menatap C-ta sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan, menyadarkan C-ta.

.

CUP!

.

"HEEEEEEHHH?! K-KAU—!" A-ya mundur cepat-cepat dan hampir terjengkal dari bangku. Tapi, untungnya segera ditangkap C-ta.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENCIUM ORANG DONG, HEH!" teriak A-ya sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya dan melepaskan diri dari C-ta. Matanya tidak berani menatap C-ta yang tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku senang kau selamat, A-ya… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi untuk mengembalikanmu."

A-ya hanya terdiam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi C-ta dan mengusapnya perlahan. "C-ta jangan menangis seperti ini, dong," ujar A-ya memelas.

C-ta tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, khawatirkan saja dirimu, bodoh," bisik C-ta sambil mengucal-ucal rambut A-ya. "Ayo kita pulang, A-ya."

A-ya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. C-ta menggenggam tangannya dan menggandengnya. A-ya tidak menolak. Malah, kalau bisa ia ingin memeluk C-ta sekarang. C-ta terlihat kedinginan dengan hanya berlapis satu jaket tipis. Apalagi, angin berhembus kelewat kencang malam ini.

"!" A-ya tiba-tiba menoleh cepat ke belakang. C-ta terkejut dengan perbuatan A-ya dan ikut menoleh. "A-ada apa, A-ya?!"

A-ya terdiam lama memandangi kekosongan dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "T-tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

C-ta terdiam. Sungguh, perasaannya jadi tak enak. Muncul kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya.

.

JREB!

.

C-ta menoleh ke belakang dengan mata terbelalak. "A-A-ya—"

A-ya terjerembab ke tanah dengan darah bercucuran dari perutnya. C-ta mendongak dan mendapati sosok menyerupai dirinya berdiri dengan cutter berlumuran darah ditangannya sambil terkekeh.

"A-apa—T-tidak mungkin—" C-ta mendadak merasa sesak. Lehernya terasa sakit sekali, seperti ada yang mencekiknya.

Sosok C-ta palsu itu mencengkram kerah baju A-ya dan mengangkatnya. A-ya tersengal dan menahan kesakitan di perutnya yang terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. "K-kenapa—Seharusnya kan—"

C-ta palsu itu menyeringai menatap A-ya. "Seharusnya kau tidak merasa sakit karena kau bukan manusia yang bisa dibunuh begitu saja, maksudmu?"

C-ta ingin berlari menolong A-ya, namun bergerak saja tidak bisa. Ia tidak mengerti, tubuhnya terkunci di tempat. Hanya matanya saja yang bisa bergerak. Cekikan di lehernya juga semakin menguat. Susah payah, C-ta mencoba bertahan.

C-ta palsu itu menggoreskan lagi cutter-nya ke pipi A-ya. A-ya tersentak karena rasa sakit akibat irisan di pipinya. "Cutter ini memang bukan untuk membunuh manusia, kau tahu. Beda dengan yang waktu itu."

Waktu itu? C-ta kembali mengingat-ingat. Apa maksudnya waktu Kokkuri-san mau membunuhku? Batin C-ta. "A-AKH!" C-ta mulai mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan. Ia tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali. Sesak. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, tubuhnya melemah.

"C-TA!" A-ya menjerit keras dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari C-ta palsu. Tapi, yang terjadi Kokkuri-san dalam wujud C-ta itu malah melempar A-ya jauh sampai membentur bangku taman.

"A-A-ya!" C-ta hanya bisa menatap Kokkuri-san yang mendekati A-ya dengan tatapan tersiksa. "J-JANGAN BUNUH A-YA!" teriak C-ta sebisanya.

"Hm.. Coba kita lihat apa mau teman-mu yang satu ini. Nee, A-ya… Bagaimana kalau kau pilih sekarang?"

Mata A-ya melebar. Begitu pula C-ta.

Bahkan mereka tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kokkuri-san setelahnya.

.

"Pilih C-ta yang mati dan kau kembali menjadi manusia? Atau kau yang mati dan C-ta selamat, hm?"

.

"A-YA JANGAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#Note Note Author#<strong>

.

=v=) *masang trollface* /dikubur

Saya ngetik sambil dengerin Lonely Hide and Seek sama Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter yang versi Mafu Mafu makin- *nangis* /udahnak

Dia nyanyinya sambil teriak gitu sih, entah lebih ngena jadinya ;;_;;)

Etto... sebelumnya, maaf ya saya ga bisa update2 sampe hampir setengah tahun gini *deepbow*

Tugas2 makin kurang ajar di semester ini. nyentuh laptop paling buat nugas... nyentuh ms. word palingan tugas lagi... *ngukir tanah* /malahcurcol

Yah... smoga liburan semester kali ini, sya bisa nambah banyak chapter kedepan =w=) (amiiin..)

Dan makasih juga buat yang nge-baca, nge-review, nge-fave atau nge-follow fict-nya... ^^ jadinya saya engga berniat men-tamatkan fict ini jadi ngegantung *digiles* dan tetep lanjut nulis... *bows*

Terakhir... entah kenapa, sepertinya sifat sadistic saya kambuh dan jadi niat bikin C-ta & A-ya menderita /kabur


	4. Chapter 3

Haloo... =v=)/

Tumben saya muncul cepet /gapenting /dibuang

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya:<strong>

**.**

"J-JANGAN BUNUH A-YA!" teriak C-ta sebisanya.

"Hm.. Coba kita lihat apa mau teman-mu yang satu ini. Nee, A-ya… Bagaimana kalau kau pilih sekarang?"

Mata A-ya melebar. Begitu pula C-ta.

Bahkan mereka tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kokkuri-san setelahnya.

.

"Pilih C-ta yang mati dan kau kembali menjadi manusia? Atau kau yang mati dan C-ta selamat, hm?"

.

"A-YA JANGAN!"

**.**

**.**

**~To Save You, That's All~**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Angst, Friendship (just a little, maybe?)**

**Shuuen no Shiori (c) Suzumu**

**To Save You, That's All (c) Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI, BL (BOYS LOVE)**

**Pairing : C-ta x A-ya (CA)**

.

.

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN~**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Save You, That's All - Chapter 3<strong>

**.**

"A-YAAAAAAA!" jerit C-ta sekencang-kencangnya.

"Berisik tau!"

Mata C-ta yang sudah melebar langsung mengikuti arah suara yang datang dan tersentak melihat sosok di depannya.

"B-B-ko…?" Tapi, kemudian pikiran C-ta langsung berputar cepat. Ia langsung melompat mundur menjauhi gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu. Matanya memandangi sosok B-ko was-was."K-Kokkuri-san…?!"

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, gadis itu menghela napas. "Aku D-ne, bodoh."

Tatapan C-ta melunak. C-ta yang tadinya sudah siap tempur (pasang kuda-kuda dan tangan mengepal), kini hanya berdiri melongo. "Eh? D-ne…?"

"Ya. Kupikir kau mengenaliku walaupun sekarang dalam sosok B-ko," dengus D-ne meremehkan.

"Jelas-jelas kau terlalu mirip B-ko untuk di panggil D-ne, mana ku tahu kau B-ko atau D-ne," balas C-ta sinis.

D-ne memasang wajah bingung. "Lalu tadi sebelumnya kenapa kau bisa memanggilku D-ne?"

"Dari gerak-gerikmu saat ketakutan. Kalau B-ko mungkin akan terduduk di tanah karena kakinya lemas akibat ketakutan. Tapi, kau hanya terpaku, bahkan siap berlari. Tidak seperti B-ko," jelas C-ta.

"Hm… Kau mengenali B-ko sejauh itu ya…"nada suara D-ne berubah seperti sedang menggoda C-ta.

C-ta berdecak kesal. "Bodoh! Dia menempel mulu pada A-ya bagaimana aku tidak tahu!"

Senyum jahil D-ne berubah jadi senyum masam. "Menempel pada A-ya ya… Huh!"

C-ta tidak menyahut ucapan D-ne. Peduli amat. Ia hanya berjalan lalu duduk di bangku dan mengambil boneka kelinci A-ya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Huh! Yang tadi mimpi ya…?

Dipeluknya boneka kelinci itu erat-erat. Pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana.

Tapi… Yang tadi terasa terlalu nyata untuk sekadar mimpi. Rasanya menakutkan… Batin C-ta sambil memejamkan mata, ingin segera melupakan mimpi tadi.

"Nee, C-ta…"

"Apa?" tanggap C-ta cuek. Ia lebih peduli pada bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan info tentang cara mengembalikan A-ya daripada mengobrol dengan D-ne.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu sebelumnya?"

"Perkataan yang mana?"

"'kau puas' dan menamparku. Apa maksdumu, aku tidak paham sama sekali."

Mata C-ta menatap D-ne dengan pandangan marah.

Hah? Masih tidak paham…?!

C-ta berusaha kuat menahan tangannya agar tidak menampar D-ne sekali lagi.

Dia pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana?! Rutuk C-ta kesal dalam hati. "Kau bodoh atau apa?!"

"Ha?" D-ne kontan menoleh pada C-ta. Bingung? Tentu saja. Lagi-lagi C-ta bergumam tidak jelas seperti itu. "Aku tidak mengerti, C-ta. Tolong bicara yang jelas!"

C-ta meraih kerah D-ne dan mendorong gadis itu jatuh ke tanah. Tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan D-ne yang berusaha berontak. Tangan kanannya mencengkram dagu gadis itu. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada B-ko?!" desis C-ta.

"A-Apa maksudmu…?!"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, D-ne. Aku tahu persis kau yang telah membunuh B-ko!" kali ini suara C-ta naik satu oktaf. Sungguh, gadis di hadapannya sungguh sangat menjijikan di matanya.

D-ne terbelalak ngeri. "Apa katamu?! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH B-KO!"

"JANGAN BOHONG!" bentak C-ta keras-keras. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Kokkuri-san mengejarmu dalam wujud B-ko! DAN KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN BERWUJUD SEPERTI B-KO!"

D-ne terdiam. Matanya terbelalak, tapi pandangannya kosong. "A-aku… aku… tidak… aku…"

C-ta melepas cengkramannya kemudian berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang lampu taman. Tangannya memijat keningnya perlahan. Bisa gila ia lama-lama jika terus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kelihatannya D-ne benar-benar dikuasai setan bernama pikiran negatif manusia saat membunuh B-ko.

"Sial!" umpat C-ta. Ya, kalau saja ia juga tidak dirasuki setan itu.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya menusuk orang, hm?" C-ta mendongak kaget.

"SIAPA ITU?!" Ia berbalik ke belakang. Matanya mencari ke setiap sudut taman, tapi tidak ada seorang pun.

C-ta menarik tangan D-ne agar gadis itu berdiri. "Cepat, ada yang aneh!" Walaupun C-ta benci setengah mati pada D-ne, ia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang mati lagi. Cukup A-ya yang ia lihat kematiannya di depan matanya.

"Sudah merasa sempurna, hm, D-ne?" kali ini D-ne yang tersentak kaget.

"S-S-S-SIAPA ITU?!"

C-ta menoleh pada D-ne yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa syok akibat kematian B-ko. "Kau dengar juga ya…"

Kedua anak itu segera merapatkan punggung. "Kau perhatikan arah sana, dan aku sebaliknya. Paham?"

D-ne hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu menepuk kedua pipinya kencang dan bergumam, "Lupakan masa lalu!"

C-ta ikut bergumam. Tak lupa, digenggamnya boneka kelinci A-ya erat-erat. "Ya, kau benar, lupakan masa lalu—"

.

"—Sekarang hidup dan matimu yang dipertaruhkan di sini."

.

.

.

C-ta merogoh saku jaketnya. Ia ingat membawa barang-barang itu sebelum pergi tadi. "D-ne, ini…"

D-ne melirik barang yang diserahkan C-ta. "Gunting…?"

"Hm. Untuk jaga-jaga," jawab C-ta singkat. Ia sendiri pun sudah menggenggam cutter dan mengeluarkan bagian tajamnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suara tawa yang kencang dan mengerikan menggema di taman itu. C-ta dan D-ne makin merapat dan menggenggam satu-satunya senjata yang mereka miliki.

.

WUUSSHH….

.

"!" D-ne dan C-ta dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang. Kokkuri-san, lagi-lagi dalam wujud B-ko, muncul tepat dari tengah-tengah mereka.

D-ne yang memang refleksnya cepat langsung melompat menjauh. Tapi, tidak dengan C-ta. Dorongan kuat dari Kokkuri-san mengenai tubuhnya dan ia terlempar empat meter sampai membentur lampu taman. Bahkan, tiang lampu tersebut penyok dan ikut tumbang.

"Kau…" geram D-ne sambil menatap tajam Kokkuri-san. Kali ini ia tidak takut. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan untuk memperjuangkan hidupnya.

Ia harus hidup demi B-ko!

"Hoo… tinggal kau ya?" Kepala Kokkuri-san menoleh ke belakang dengan tidak wajar, seperti tidak punya sendi saja. Matanya yang lebar namun dengan pupil yang kecil menambah seram penampilannya.

"Kau… Berani-beraninya kau berwujud seperti B-ko! Jangan kau seenaknya menggabungkannya dengan wujud aslimu yang buruk! " Desis D-ne. Tangannya mengacungkan gunting mengarah ke wajah Kokkuri-san.

"Kau sendiri… bukannya sama, hm?"

D-ne tersentak.

Kokkuri-san lagi-lagi tertawa. Jarinya meraba ujung gunting yang digenggam D-ne. "Memangnya kau pikir dirimu tidak buruk?" Lalu mematahkan gunting itu.

Mendengar D-ne terkejut, Kokkuri-san kembali tertawa. "B-ko yang sempurna ya… Memangnya dirimu sempurna?"

"Diam kau!" D-ne mundur selangkah.

"Memangnya kau cocok untuk memerankan B-ko yang sempurna? HAHAHAHAHA!"

D-ne terduduk di tanah dan menutup telinganya kencang-kencang. "DIAM KAU! DIAM!"

"Bahkan, karena kau, B-ko malah jadi seperti mengeluarkan aroma busuk di balik kesempurnaanya. Kau yang membuat B-ko menjadi tidak sempurna lagi. Kau berhasil nak! Kau berhasil! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DIAM! DIAM! DIAM! DIAAAAAMMM!" D-ne makin meringkuk. Ia tidak mau dengar itu lagi. Tidak mau.

Kokkuri-san mendekati D-ne dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau yang dibawanya. Lalu mengayunkannya cepat ke arah D-ne.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA!"

.

JREB!

.

"Enak saja menyuruh orang mati." C-ta menarik cutternya keluar dari punggung Kokkuri-san.

"AARRGHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH?!" jeritan Kokkuri-san menggema di taman yang sunyi itu. Pisau yang digenggamnya jatuh ke tanah.

C-ta cepat-cepat berlari ke depan D-ne, melindungi gadis itu.

"KENAPA BISA KAU TIDAK PINGSAN ATAU MATI SEKALIAN SETELAH KULEMPAR TADI?!" Teriak Kokkuri-san. Wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Memangnya aku selemah itu apa," balas C-ta singkat.

Darah masih menetes-netes dari kepala C-ta yang terbentur tiang. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa ia terlihat baik-baik saja setelah terbentur sekeras itu.

Ah, dipikirkan sekarang pun tidak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah menyingkirkan makhluk ini dari hidupnya. Selamanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tiba-tiba Kokkuri-san tertawa keras, bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

C-ta bingung. Ada yang tidak beres dengan makhluk ini, pikirnya.

"Ku akui kau tidak selemah yang kukira, C-ta…"

Alis C-ta naik. Kini ekspresi bingungnya makin tertera di wajahnya.

Kokkuri-san memandang C-ta dengan tatapan remeh "Ya, kau tidak lemah… Bahkan kau bisa dengan **mudah** membunuh temanmu—ah, tidak… sahabatmu…? Atau bisa kubilang sebagai tumpuan hidupmu? HAHAHAHA!"

"BERISIK!" C-ta mulai kesal. Napasnya terengah-engah karena menahan amarah.

"Hoo… Aku suka ekspresi marahmu... Sadar tidak, kau membunuh dia dengan ekspresi itu? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DIAM KAU!" emosi C-ta makin memuncak. Dan Kokkuri-san makin menyeringai menikmati permainan yang ia ciptakan.

* * *

><p>"<em>C-ta, jangan terpancing olehnya."<em>

* * *

><p>C-ta tersentak kaget. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.<p>

Tapi, yang barusan… suara A-ya…?

"Ya, ya, kau juga menuduhnya sebagai pengkhianat. Tanpa bukti dan hanya tebakan saja. Padahal dia menganggapmu sebagai penyelamatnya, tapi malah kau yang membunuhnya. Ironi, bukan? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

Kokkuri-san berhenti tertawa. Pandangannya mengarah pada C-ta yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Aku takkan meringkuk di tanah seperti D-ne, kau tahu." Dan C-ta langsung menerjang Kokkuri-san dan menusuknya wajahnya dengan cutter.

"SIALAN!" Kokkuri-san mengamuk mendapati wajahnya yang tertusuk. Walaupun Kokkuri-san tidak bisa dibunuh, tetap saja rasa sakit akibat tusukan itu terasa jelas.

Baru C-ta akan menyerangnya lagi, Kokkuri-san berteriak memperingati C-ta, "BODOH SEKALI KAU! PADAHAL KALAU KAU SELAMATKAN GADIS ITU, A-YA AKAN MENGHILANG SELAMANYA!"

C-ta membeku di tempat. Matanya terbelalak. Napasnya terhenti.

A—apa…? Menghilang selamanya…?

"Jangan bercanda! Memangnya aku percaya padamu!" C-ta mencoba untuk tidak terpancing perkataan Kokkuri-san.

"Bercanda katamu? Memangnya kau tahu alasan sebenarnya A-ya berkata padamu untuk menolong D-ne?"

Mata C-ta kembali melebar. Jujur, ia masih tidak tahu alasannya dan hal itu juga yang ingin ia tanyakan pada A-ya.

"Memangnya kau tahu kenapa A-ya yang sudah mati bisa ada di sini?"

Mata C-ta makin melebar. Tangannya mulai gemetar, ah tidak, seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"Memangnya kau tahu kenapa kau mendapatkan mimpi tadi?"

.

BRUK!

.

C-ta jatuh berlutut ke tanah dan napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Mimpi tadi… Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang mimpi itu…?!

"Biar kujawab semuanya! Pertama, mengapa A-ya ada disini? Karena dia ingin menyelamatkanmu dan tentu saja itu menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua, kenapa ia menyuruhmu menyelamatkan D-ne. A-ya ingin kalian berdua selamat. Jawaban yang mudah seharusnya."

C-ta hanya terdiam. Tapi, itu memang terasa seperti A-ya. A-ya yang terlihat cuek, tapi sebetulnya tidak.

"Lalu, mengapa kau mendapatkan mimpi tadi."

C-ta tercekat. Ia penasaran sekaligus takut. Kenapa A-ya harus mati…?

"Salah satu dari kalian harus mati karena kau menyelamatkan gadis itu, tentu saja. itu juga mudah. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

C-ta memukulkan tinjunya ke tanah. "TAPI KENAPA?!"

"Itu perjanjian yang kubuat dengan A-ya. Ia kuberi kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan kalian dan aku hanya memakan dua jiwa. Karena B-ko sudah mati, yang ada sekarang hanya dua pilihan. D-ne mati, atau A-ya yang kembali mati."

"BOHONG! KAU AKAN TETAP MEMBUNUH KAMI SEMUA WALAUPUN D-NE MATI!"

Kokkuri-san menyeringai. "Bohong? Aku berbohong? Kau tahu, aku tak pernah mengatakan kebohongan atau mengingkari janji. Kalian lah manusia yang mengacaukannya. Dan sekali lagi akan ku lihat bagaimana kau akan mengacaukannya."

C-ta terpenjat. Kini ia bimbang.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana kalo makhluk ini berkata hal yang sebenarnya? Tapi bagaimana kalau ia berbohong?

.

"Bunuh gadis ini dan A-ya kembali menjadi manusia…

Atau kau selamatkan D-ne lalu A-ya akan mati untuk kedua kalinya…

Hm… Atau kau boleh membunuh dirimu sendiri…"

.

.

.

"A-ya, maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#Note Note Author#<strong>

.

Yeaay… bisa apdet lagi, banzaaiii…. *tebar bunga* /dibungkem

*lagi-lagi masang trollface* nyahahahaha… maksud omongan C-ta apaan hayoo… /ngacir

Ah ya, soal kokkuri-san… sebenernya saya ga tau kokkuri-san itu bisa makan jiwa atau engga. Yang saya tau, Kokkuri-san itu semacam jelangkungnya orang jepang. Udah, itu doang. Tapi, saya bikin gitu aja biar seru (mana seru!) (U.U)

Dan sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fave, ataupun follow fict ini…. Aku cinta kaliaaann \(*w*)/ /cukupnak

yak, sampai jumpa di chapter depaaann…. =v=)/))


	5. Chapter 4

Sempet-sempetnya sya ngetik chapter ini di rumah nenek .-.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya:<strong>

**.**

C-ta terpenjat. Kini ia bimbang.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana kalo makhluk ini berkata hal yang sebenarnya? Tapi bagaimana kalau ia berbohong?

.

"Bunuh gadis ini dan A-ya kembali menjadi manusia…

Atau kau selamatkan D-ne lalu A-ya akan mati untuk kedua kalinya…

Hm… Atau kau boleh membunuh dirimu sendiri…"

.

.

.

"A-ya, maafkan aku…"

**.**

**.**

**~To Save You, That's All~**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Angst, Friendship (just a little, maybe?)**

**Shuuen no Shiori (c) Suzumu**

**To Save You, That's All (c) Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI, BL (BOYS LOVE)**

**Pairing : C-ta x A-ya (CA)**

.

.

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN~**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Save You, That's All - Chapter 4<strong>

**.**

C-ta berdiri. Pundaknya turun, lebih lemas lagi dari yang sebelumnya. Matanya memancarkan kekelaman mendalam.

Pilihan yang dijatuhkan terlalu berat baginya.

Terlalu berat bagi semuanya.

Tapi, ia harus memilih ya 'kan?

Hidup tidak akan berlanjut jika manusia tidak memutuskan segala sesuatu ya 'kan?

Takdir tak akan tercipta jika tidak tidak menentukan jalan yang akan diambil ya 'kan?

.

C-ta mencengkeram kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit kembali.

"A-ya, sekali lagi maafkan aku—"

D-ne mendongak. Matanya membelalak. "Kau mau apa, C-ta?!"

Cutter yang dibawanya semakin keras digenggamnya. Air matanya mulai menuruni pipinya. "Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku, jika aku lakukan ini, A-ya… Tapi—"

D-ne menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Jangan, C-ta, kumohon jangan!"

C-ta mengangkat cutter-nya tinggi-tinggi.

Jeritan D-ne terdengar makin keras. "C-TA JANGAN!"

.

JREB!

.

Bulan merah darah tersibak perlahan dari balik awan kelabu berlatarbelakang langit hitam kelam tanpa batas.

Malam tragedi kembali terjadi.

Inilah takdir. Takdir yang dipilih manusia itu sendiri.

Sebuah pilihan untuk hidupnya sendiri.

.

Di taman kota yang sunyi senyap, tempat semuanya terjadi. Bahkan jangkrik pun tak bersuara, turut berduka. Dua tubuh tergeletak di tanah. Tak bergerak.

Malam itu terulang kembali.

Tangisan, pertumpahan darah, persahabatan, cinta, pengkhianatan… Segalanya…

Membawa duka. Membuka luka lama.

Kokkuri-san telah menghilang, sesuai dengan janjinya setelah satu jiwa menjadi korban.

Seorang dari dua orang yang tergeletak itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya, menutupi wajah kusamnya dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Menyembunyikan tangis yang mulai pecah kembali.

"Maafkan aku, A-ya. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup membiarkanmu mati lagi."

Mata C-ta menutup perlahan. Ia merasa tenang sekarang.

Entah sampai kapan rasa tenang itu akan bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh—" A-ya mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya menghalangi sinar mentari pagi yang menerobos dari balik tirai. "Eh?" Matanya menatap tangannya yang telah kembali menjadi tangan manusia dengan pandangan melongo.

A-ya sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Kaget? Tentu saja. ia masih ingat dirinya menjadi boneka malam itu. Tapi sekarang—

Belum percaya sepenuhnya, A-ya mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Lalu, mencubit pipinya. "Aw!"

Ini nyata.

Dan terlebih lagi ia merasa ada yang berbeda. Tubuhnya terasa lebih nyata. Lebih bernyawa. "A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?"

A-ya berguling ke samping, ingin segera beranjak dari situ dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

PLOK!

.

"Ha?" A-ya melongo. Saat ia berguling, tubuhnya menabrak benda hangat di sebelahnya.

"C-C-TA?!" teriak A-ya kaget. Wajah A-ya langsung berubah menjadi merah padam saat C-ta membuka matanya perlahan. Bagaimana tidak malu kalau posisinya kini jadi seperti sedang memeluk C-ta.

"Ohayou… A-ya…" C-ta yang masih setengah tidak sadar malah ikut memeluk A-ya erat-erat dan kembali tertidur.

"C-C-C-C-TAAAAA! L-LEPASKAN AKU!"

C-ta membuka matanya. "Kau berisik sekali, A-ya."

"P-POKOKNYA LEPASKAN AKU! KALAU KAU MA—"

.

CUP!

.

Segumpalan asap keluar dari telinga A-ya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. C-ta menciumnya!

Diperjelas… C-ta mencium bibirnya!

"A-A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?!" teriak A-ya lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

C-ta menggelembungkan pipinya. "Habisnya kau pagi-pagi sudah berisik saja sih."

"TIDAK PERLU SEPERTI ITU JUGA 'KAN!" A-ya mengamuk.

"Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa 'kan?" jawab C-ta santai sambil tersenyum polos.

"Hentai!" sembur A-ya kesal.

Alis C-ta turun beberapa sentí. Dengan cepat, ia telusupkan tangannya ke balik kaos yang dipakai A-ya dan membuat gerakan elus perlahan dari dada, menuju perut, lalu berhenti secara menggantung. "Ini baru yang namanya hentai, A-ya," bisik C-ta tepat di telinga A-ya.

A-ya tentu saja langsung panik sejadi-jadinya. "C-TA, YAMETTE YO! OMAE!" Tak lupa dijitaknya kepala anak mesum itu.

"I-itte…" C-ta langsung mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban tinjuan A-ya. Dan A-ya? Tentu saja langsung berlari sprint menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

A-ya memegang kedua pipinya dan merasakan panas yang semakin menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

A-ya menatap cermin di hadapannya. Ia tersentak melihat bayangan dirinya.

Wajahnya merah padam. Warna kulitnya tidak sepucat sebelumnya.

Ah… Pantas saja ia merasa sedikit berbeda.

Ia kini manusia.

.

"C-TA!" panggil A-ya dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa?" C-ta menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Dengan setengah berlari, A-ya memasuki kamar C-ta dengan muka marah.

C-ta menaikkan alisnya heran. "Ada apa denganmu, A-ya?"

"Jelaskan padaku! Semuanya!"

C-ta dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang seketika. "S-semuanya…?"

A-ya mendekati C-ta menatap mata anak itu dalam-dalam, "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan pada D-ne!"

C-ta seakan-akan tersambar petir. Ingatan tentang malam itu terulang dan terus terulang dalam kepalanya. Seperti kaset rusak yang menjijikkan.

Ia jijik. Ia benci.

Ia jijik dan benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau membunuh D-ne 'kan, C-ta?!" nada bicara A-ya meninggi. "Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjaga dia 'kan?! Kenapa kau malah membunuhnya?!"

"Aku terpaksa, A-ya!" balas C-ta.

"Terpaksa apanya! Kau tinggal melarikan diri bersama D-ne, menjauh dari Kokkuri-san dan semuanya akan berakhir!"

"APANYA YANG BERAKHIR! HIDUPMU YANG BERAKHIR, HAH?!" bentak C-ta. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosi yang tertahan sejak malam itu.

"Bagaimana kau—" A-ya tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

C-ta mengurut keningnya lalu kembali duduk, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Kokkuri-san memberitahu kami tentang yang sebenarnya."

"Hoh, jadi kau lebih percaya pada setan itu daripada percaya padaku?!" balas A-ya ketus.

"Aku. Percaya. Padamu. Berhenti berbicara tentang hal konyol seperti itu!"

"Konyol katamu? HIDUP SESEORANG TIDAK KONYOL, C-TA?!"

"AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN HIDUP SESEORANG ITU KONYOL! PEMBICARAAN INI YANG KONYOL! CUKUP! AKU SUDAH MUAK!"

A-ya berdecak kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja dia hidup, C-ta! Tujuanku hidup kembali untuk menyelamatkan kalian! Tidak ada gunanya aku kembali kalau D-ne tidak selamat!"

C-ta menggebrak meja di dekatnya. "JANGAN BILANG KAU TIDAK BERARTI DENGAN TIDAK ADANYA D-NE!"

A-ya tersentak, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan C-ta.

"M-maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Dengar A-ya, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Paham?"

"Tapi, tetap saja, C-ta. Kau dengan mudahnya memilih untuk menyingkirkan makhluk yang jelas-jelas masih punya nyawa dan kesempatan untuk hidup dan malah memilih untuk menyelamatkan aku yang bahkan sudah mati dan bukan lagi manusia! Jangan egois, C-ta!"

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau membunuh D-ne! Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Aku pun… takut pada kematian!" geram C-ta.

"LALU MENGA—"

"CUKUP A-YA! KAU YANG PALING BERHARGA BAGIKU! BUKAN YANG LAIN! BUKAN D-NE! HANYA KAU!" teriak C-ta sambil mencengkeram kaos A-ya. Tingkat kemarahannya sudah berada di puncak.

"Sisi burukmu tidak berubah juga, C-ta! Kau hanya mau menolong diriku tapi tidak dengan yang lain! Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri!"

C-ta menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Ekspresi itu. Tak pernah A-ya memperlihatkan ekspresi teramat kecewa padanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, A-ya!" C-ta melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kaos A-ya. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju pintu.

A-ya menatap C-ta yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya D-ne selamat dan sebegitu kecewanya padaku, lebih baik aku menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Aku tidak ada harganya 'kan dimatamu?"

"C-TA!" panggil A-ya.

Tapi, terlambat. C-ta sudah meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

Mentari di luar sana memancarkan panasnya tanpa ampun. Beberapa orang langsung masuk ke dalam café atau restoran atau bahkan toko buku. Mungkin 40 derajat celcius? Entahlah.

C-ta mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mencoba membuat angin untuk mengurangi panas yang ia rasakan. Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi. Setiap sampai di persimpangan, anak itu hanya menoleh kesana kemari dengan lesu untuk menentukan arah kemana ia berjalan.

Tentu saja, semuanya hanya asal pilih karena ia tidak tahu harus kemana.

"Huh, taman ini lagi?" setelah berputar-putar tanpa tujuan yang jelas di kota, kaki C-ta membawanya kembali ke tempat menyakitkan itu.

Tapi, memang butuh sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang lain 'kan?

C-ta duduk di bangku taman sambil menghela napas. Teringat lagi peristiwa malam itu. Malam dimana ia memutuskan segalanya.

Wajah A-ya yang penuh amarah mengisi pikirannya.

Semudah itu menyia-nyiakan hidup seseorang? C-ta mendengus. Memangnya mudah untuk memilih apa yang terbaik saat itu? Tentu saja tidak! Ia masih seorang manusia juga. ia punya hati, punya perasaan.

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan saat semua pilihan yang dimilikinya tidak ada yang benar? Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat jalan yang ia pilih menantinya senantiasa dengan resiko yang tak bisa dibilang kecil?

Kalau saja ia bisa menolak untuk memilih, tentu ia lebih ingin mundur. Walaupun dikatakan sebagai melarikan diri, tapi itu lebih baik daripada semua pilihan yang menunggunya di depan.

Saat itu sempat terpikirkan untuk memilih pilihan yang terakhir, menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri.

Tapi, ia juga manusia. Ia masih punya rasa takut pada kematian. Rasa takutnya lebih besar daripada apapun di dalam dirinya.

Yang jelas, semua option yang dimilikinya harus mengorbankan seseorang dan berakibat buruk bagi yang lain. Tidak bisa tidak.

C-ta menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya pada bangku taman.

Walaupun tadi ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun, C-ta tahu ekspresi wajah apa yang ditunjukkan A-ya saat itu.

Ekspresi terluka.

Rasanya C-ta ingin memukul diri sendiri berkali-kali karena kelepasan berkata hal yang tidak seharusnya seperti tadi.

Ia melukai perasaan A-ya.

Tapi, di satu sisi, A-ya pasti benar-benar kecewa padanya. A-ya yang dari dulu selalu menghargai pertolongan yang ia berikan sampai ia merasa seperti pahlawan bagi A-ya, pasti dirinya terlihat seperti seorang penjahat sekarang.

Apa gunanya hidup bila dianggap sebagai antagonis oleh A-ya? Dibenci A-ya?

"Hm?" C-ta membuka matanya. "Yah… Kelihatannya aku harus ke tempat itu sekarang."

.

.

.

Cuaca yang tak bersahabat tidak menghentikan langkah kaki anak bermata merah itu. A-ya bisa dikatakan hampir berlari menelusuri setiap sentí jalanan kota. Matanya berkeliaran kesana kemari mencari sosok berambut coklat itu.

"C-ta, kemana kamu?" gumamnya resah.

Setiap persimpangan meningkatkan rasa khawatir yang dimilikinya. Ya, karena kesempatan yang dimilikinya untuk bertemu C-ta akan berkurang sekian persen.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa ia harus marah sampai seperti itu tadi. Ia menyesal setengah mati karena tidak memikirkan perasaan C-ta. Ia tahu pilihan yang harus diambil C-ta pasti sangat berat. Dan ia bodoh menganggap mengambil keputusan adalah hal yang mudah.

Ya, mudah karena bukan ia yang memilih.

"!" Mata A-ya menangkap sosok C-ta yang hanya berdiri diam di jembatan penyeberangan, menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bawahnya.

A-ya mempercepat dan memperlebar jangkauan langkah kakinya ke arah jembatan.

Dan hampir saja ia tersandung karena melihat apa yang akan dilakukan C-ta.

"C-TA JANGAN LOMPAT!"

A-ya berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Ia harus menghentikan segalanya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"C-TA!" teriak A-ya sekeras mungkin hingga C-ta menoleh dan kaget melihat kehadirannya.

C-ta mempercepat pergerakannya saat memanjat pagar pembatas jembatan. Tapi, A-ya berhasil menahannya.

"C-TA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BUNUH DIRI?!"

C-ta memberontak sekuat mungkin, tapi A-ya tetap menahannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, A-YA!"

"JANGAN BUNUH DIRI, BODOH!" teriak A-ya keras-keras untuk menyadarkan C-ta.

"JANGAN TAHAN AKU, A-YA! TIDAK ADA GUNANYA! Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup—" suara C-ta memelan. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

A-ya memeluk C-ta makin erat. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Kau tidak boleh mati!"

C-ta terdiam. A-ya menatap C-ta yang tiba-tiba terdiam bingung. "Aku tahu, A-ya. Kau mengaggapku apa sekarang. Aku tahu kau tidak memerlukan diriku lagi. Aku—"

"C—" A-ya terbelalak kaget. Dengan tiba-tiba juga C-ta memberontak lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan C-ta berhasil terlepas dari pelukannya.

"C-TA!" Tangan A-ya mencoba meraih apa pun yang bisa ia raih dari C-ta. Tapi, tak satu pun teraih.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya, A-ya melompat dan menahan C-ta dari depan untuk menggagalkan aksinya tersebut.

Dan berhasil. C-ta terlempar ke belakang, ke tengah-tengah jembatan.

"Y-yokatta…"

Kini, mata C-ta yang terbelalak lebar menatap A-ya. "A-AYAAAAAAAA!"

A-ya menatap sekelilingnya. Kakinya tak lagi memijak pada apapun. Tangannya hanya menggapai udara kosong. "Ah, souka…"

C-ta berlari menggapai A-ya.

Namun, semua terlambat.

.

A-ya tersenyum. Senyum terakhirnya.

"Itsumo daisuki nee, C-ta…"

.

"A-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#Note Note Author#<strong>

.

Notes-nya di epilog aja sekalian yak :3 Saya bingung nulis apa kalo updetnya langsung 2 chapter gini huehehehe... /renang


	6. Epilog

And... this is the end... ;n;) gomeeeennn...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**~To Save You, That's All~**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Angst, Friendship (just a little, maybe?)**

**Shuuen no Shiori (c) Suzumu**

**To Save You, That's All (c) Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI, BL (BOYS LOVE)**

**Pairing : C-ta x A-ya (CA)**

.

.

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN~**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Save You, That's All - Epilog<strong>

**.**

TENG TONG TENG TONG…

.

"Yah… Waktunya habis, cepat kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian kemari. Ayo cepat."

Kelas yang awalnya sepi langsung ramai seketika. Ada yang panik karena belum selesai mengerjakan semua soal. Ada yang sudah pasrah dan malah hanya menggeletakan kepala di meja. Ada yang sudah mengumpulkan dan segera keluar dari kelas, dan C-ta termasuk dalam salah satunya.

Tanpa bicara dengan satu pun orang di kelas, C-ta keluar kelas lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang ramai menuju ruang loker tempat penyimpanan sepatu. Dengan santai, ia membuka lokernya dan mengambil sepatunya. Namun, setelah memakainya, C-ta tak juga beranjak dari tempat itu.

Matanya mengarah dan terpaku pada satu loker yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari posisinya berdiri sekarang.

Loker milik A-ya.

Tentu saja, ia masih belum bisa melupakan semua kejadian itu walaupun sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu.

C-ta memukul-mukul pelan pipinya sendiri dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "C-ta, ayo bangun. Kau hidup dalam kenyataan, bukan mimpi."

Setelah itu, anak berambut coklat karamel itu meneruskan langkahnya keluar sekolah, mencoba menghilangkan semua kenangan yang mulai menguar dalam pikirannya.

Akan tetapi, matanya tertuju pada bangunan sekolah tua yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung sekolah yang dipakai sekarang. Ah, lagi-lagi masa lalu yang kelam itu menariknya.

Apa boleh buat, C-ta tak bisa menjauh begitu saja dari masa lalu. Waktu satu tahun belum cukup untuk melupakan segalanya.

C-ta langsung menuju ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kelas yang tak asing lagi baginya, tempat mereka berempat biasa berkumpul dan membicarakan segalanya.

Tempat di mana segala tragedi itu dimulai.

"Ahaha… Sekarang hanya aku, ya?" gumam C-ta lagi. Kakinya melangkah masuk kelas dan ia duduk di salah satu bangku di ruangan itu. Matanya memandangi tiap sudut ruangan tua itu. "Hisashiburi na…"

Lalu C-ta mengusap satu meja di sebelah kirinya dengan lembut. "A-ya biasa tidur di meja ini ya…"

Kini, memori-memori lama memenuhi pikiran C-ta. Tak bisa ia hentikan segalanya muncul ke permukaan dan membawa kebahagian sekaligus kesedihan dari masa lalu.

C-ta meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan memejamkan mata. "Hm… Besok ya…?"

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Suasana menjelang musim panas sungguh tidak nyaman. Mungkin lebih baik berdiam diri di dalam rumah daripada berkeliaran tidak jelas ditengah udara menyesakkan itu.

Tapi, C-ta tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun dan tetap melanjutkan mengayuh sepedanya. Jaket ber-hoodie dipakainya untuk mengurangi sinar radiasi sang raja siang itu mengenai kulitnya.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, C-ta segera memarkirkan sepedanya dan melangkah masuk ke gerbang suatu tempat. Ia berjalan di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan agar terhindar dari panas yang menyengat.

Setelah sekitar enam ratus meter berjalan, si empunya mata hijau itu berhenti melangkah. Di tatapnya batu abu-abu kotak berdupa di hadapannya.

Di situ terukir nama A-ya.

Diletakkannya beberapa batang bunga dalam vas kecil berisi air di atas makam A-ya. Tak lupa juga beberapa dupa dibakarnya dan kemudian ia berdoa.

Setelah selesai melakukan segala ritual tersebut, C-ta hanya memandangi batu nisan itu sambil tersenyum sedih. C-ta berusaha kuat untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Karena itulah permintaan terakhir A-ya.

Takkan pernah ia lupakan saat-saat terakhir itu dan segala kata yang terucap dari bibir A-ya.

.

.

"Itsumo daisuki nee, C-ta…"

"… Nakanaide yo nee…"

**.**

**.**

**== Owari ==**

**.**

**.**

**#Note Note Author#**

.

Dan... inilah chapter terakhir dari fict ini ;;w;;)/)) Jangan marah sama author ya, emang dari dulu udh rencana cuma nyampe begini ceritanya makanya masukin genre angst... /pelukA-ya

Tapi tenang, saya pengen bikin sequel keduanya ko—Tapi entah kapan... /diinjek

Mungkin ada yang bingung—kapan A-ya ngomong 'nakanaide'nya… Yaa… yg di chapter 4 emang ga sya ceritain. Sebetulnya andaikan ini animasi ya sya cuma ngasih adegan A-ya ngomong cuap-cuap tapi ga ada suaranya ehehe… (ya tapi karna ini fict, sya bingung _(:'3_ /dor)

Oiya, pas saya bikin adegan C-taxA-ya, hampir aja jalan cerita yang udh dibikin melenceng dari yang seharusnya lho =v=) /pingsan

Seketika pengen bikin adegan aneh-aneh sih antara mereka berdua */q/*)

Tapi lalu inget rate-nya cuma T =v=)v /ngesot

Apa saya bikin yang rate M ya- /lumasihumurberapawoi

Uhuhuhu... saya belom pernah bikin, takut bahasanya jadi aneh trus jadinya malah bikin illfeel ;;w;;) /ukirtanah

.

.

Dan akhir kata…

Makasih untuk semuanya yang baca, yang review, yang follow, yang fav… ^q^)/)) Kalo ga ada kalian, sya ga bakal bisa nyelesein fict ini ;w;) Mungkin sudah terlantar seperti fict yang lain /plek

Jaa nee~ ^q^)/))

.

* * *

><p><strong>== Yuki Utari ==<strong>


End file.
